putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena
Elena is a woman that was raised and worked in Russia during the Russian era. Since she was little, Elena and her friend Urusei Teppannov were indoctrinated to believe in and began to work as an officer for Vladimir Putin. After learning of the suicide of a child-soldier named Irina, who had also worked for Putin, Elena was unable to follow her superior any longer and decided to undermine his regime. As she escaped from the authorities, she was pursued by an assassin who, unbeknownst to her, was her old childhood friend. Histor Early Career Growing up in a Russian orphanage, Elena formed a friendship with a Japanese boy there, Urusei Teppannov,The Voice in My Heart. - 子供の頃こいつもラジオの近くにいたわね 孤児院 and the two would often listen to her radio together despite the little girl being unable to understand the words to the music.The Voice in My Heart ○ - ラジオの主は彼女？ ... 日本語なのに聴いてた！！ Becoming indoctrinated to support and idolize Vladimir Putin, the two resolved to join his service.Although I Want to Sleep! - あなただけを　信じていたのに あたしもまだ　子供なのよね、、 After becoming adults the two went their separate ways;The Voice in My Heart ○ - 大人になってからは 離ればなれになった as Teppannov became a hitman, Elena became an officer under Putin. As an officer, Elena became very close with Putin and began to build a deep affection for him.Let's Go on a Trip! - なんでよ？あの人の顔がよぎるのよ 逃げたい　あの人の感情から As a result of this affection, she continued to stay on despite wanting to escape from her work one day.The Voice in My Heart. - いつかいつかと歳を重ね　愛に溺れてた She also during her work was charged with overseeing the child-soldiers being raised to fight for their country;Goodbye to You★ PV because of this, she began to know Irina well, making several observations on her as well as the boy she often worked with and the dog that she played with.A Place to Chat! - だから今の鏡音リンに入ってるものが持つ記憶は すべてあの女が外から見て描いたもの。 Elena also, as a result of being conflicted with her duties, began taking drugs to cope.The Voice in My Heart. - くるしいかなしいぜつぼうかえして くすりでとべるわこわくないわよ At one point, Elena was present when some of the children were together, smiling as she oversaw their knifeplay.Goodbye to You★ PV She also took the music that she heard on the radio and broadcasted it for the children to listen to, finding that they enjoyed the Vocaloid as much as she did.The Voice in My Heart. - あった曲を流して... あの子達も好きだったみたいね ボーカロイドというもの Later on, Elena somehow witnessed a tragedy with the children: Irina, seeing the boy comrade shoot her dog, murdered all of the other child soldiers and committed suicide, smiling as she pulled the trigger. The event left Elena greatly shaken.Although I Want to Sleep! - 初めて見た笑顔　最後に見た笑顔 Part 3 Over time, Elena continued to see Irina's smile in her moment of suicide;Although I Want to Sleep! - 初めて見た笑顔　最後に見た笑顔, as a result, she became fixated on the tragedy that had occurred and was unable to suppress her moral outrage at the abuses perpetrated by Putin.Although I Want to Sleep! - ゆめみる自由と　絡めた舌を 返してほしい　耐えられないの She decided to undermine the regime by exposing the child-soldiers and Irina's suicide to the public;Although I Want to Sleep! - 隠せないのよ　悲しいあの子 そう無駄にはしない　人を動かすの to do this, she constructed three spam files,Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - エレナが作ったデータに過ぎないわけですね。だから「親みたいなもの」なんてことを言います。 ... をバラす為にバラまかれたスパムファイルデータだったものが each dividing the story up between its three major players--Irina, her comrade, and her beloved dog;The One Who's Nothing. - でもあの子は　分けられたの 「こわすもの」と 「ぬすむもの」と彼... 誰かに「つたえるもの」に these spam files were full of all the children's memories constructed by her own observations of the three.A Place to Chat! - だから今の鏡音リンに入ってるものが持つ記憶は すべてあの女が外から見て描いたもの。 Planning to force the story into everyone's computers,Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - 元々は共産主義、秘密主義国家の内部情報（少年兵同士の争い、兵士への薬物投与など） をバラす為にバラまかれたスパムファイルデータだったものが she began working late into the night to upload and broadcast the spam files on the internet,Although I Want to Sleep! consuming wine and cigarettes as she worked and listening to music on a record player. Eventually, she fell asleep but continued to work on the data. As she did, however, Urusei Teppannov burst into her room with a pistol in hand.Although I Want to Sleep! PV Escaping from the marksman, Elena fled the country and began evading him on multiple occasions.Let's Go on a Trip! - 捕まえてみなよ？　また逃げるだけよｗ On one occasion Elena changed her appearance,Let's Go on a Trip! - 見た目も変えたし　少しは息抜きしたいわ♪ dying her hair blonde and tanning her skin, as she went to relax for a short time in a tropical country. Tucking a gun into her bikini top, she visited the beach in her bathing suit and sipped a glass of iced tea while leisurely working on her laptop.Let's Go on a Trip! PV Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Teppannov watching her expressionlessly from behind her on the beach.Let's Go on a Trip! - 美しい海に場違いな無表情 As he got close, she abandoned the laptop and began to run, chased by the hitman. Removing her gun,Let's Go on a Trip! PV as she ran Elena mentally made an effort to suppress her resurging feelings for Putin.Let's Go on a Trip! - 今日はいつもより早い！ ... なんでよ？あの人の顔がよぎるのよ 逃げたい　あの人の感情から Soon after, she was brought up short and stared in shock when Teppannov appeared in front of her, aiming his gun at her.Let's Go on a Trip! PV She was further shocked when a rose popped out of the gun,The Voice in My Heart. PV and her pursuer asked her to escape with him, Elena eventually nodding in response.The Voice in My Heart. - 「おれとにげないか？」 渇いた唇　静かに開く 私は頷いて With her fate decided, Elena began preparing to set off with her former pursuer.The Voice in My Heart. - 旅立ちの道を行く Changing back into her original look, Elena sat at her computer on a train with her would-be assassin,The Voice in My Heart. PV whom she'd realized was actually Urusei Teppannov, her old friend.The Voice in My Heart. - 子供の頃こいつもラジオの近くにいたわね On a Russian site,The Voice in My Heart. - ネットで知った　ロシア語のサイトに she began to play tunes by the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku.The Voice in My Heart ○ - 君の声が聴こえた As the Japanese tunes played from her computer, she saw Teppannov crying and dismissed it as him being homesick from the music,The Voice in My Heart. - なんでこいつ泣いてるの、こわ... 音楽のせいなのかしらね？ 日系人だから言葉が分かるのかもね reminiscing on her relationship with him and her past.The Voice in My Heart. - 子供の頃こいつもラジオの近くにいたわね Becoming depressed and realizing it was impossible go back to her happier times,The Voice in My Heart. - 孤児院 懐かしいわね あの頃に戻れば... なんてね☆ 無理だねｗ she decided to commit suicide and took an overdose of drugs,The Voice in My Heart. スパイで 死ぬのねｗ ... ララララ　ハッピー。 passing away shortly after.Puulog☆ - May 26, 2010 - 心中じゃないです。死ぬのはルカだけです。そしてルカは自分の意志で死んだのです。 Part 4 After Elena's suicide, her childhood friend Teppannov was distraught and left alone for multiple years. The data files that she released, on the other hand, were uploaded into the Vocaloids Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, and Camui Gackpo, the latter coming into conflict with the former two as a result.The One Who's Nothing. - でもあの子は　分けられたの「こわすもの」と 「ぬすむもの」と彼... 誰かに「つたえるもの」に Miku would later see her story for herself and show it to Kagamine Len through the usage of an artificial world,Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ - 君たちにみせたいの！ the story confusing the other Vocaloid.A Place to Chat! - それよりあんたはどう思った？あの話を。（レン）　よく分からない＞＜　ただ...懐かしい気がしたよ。 Meanwhile, wishing to die and turning completely against his former employer,Puulog☆ - January 05, 2013 - 正直言って、彼は死にたかったんだと思うんですね。 Teppannov decided to kill Vladimir Putin and, in the process, be killed by the man's guards in order to be with Elena. As Teppannov prepared to shoot Putin in the snow,Farewell! PV he imagined a future that he and Elena could have had together,Farewell! - 幻の未来 the latter dancing and smiling with him in an elegant ballroom.Farewell! PV Traits Personality Elena was a serious and stubborn young woman in Russia,Let's Go on a Trip! - あたしはしぶとい女！ who at times acted cold-hearted or overconfident.Although I Want to Sleep! - 気持ちをコントロール☆　こころ寝かせて Having grown up without a family in the orphanage,The Voice in My Heart. - 孤児院 懐かしいわね she grew deeply attached to whoever was in her life, becoming close friends with Teppannov and coming to fall in love with Putin.Let's Go on a Trip! - なんでよ？あの人の顔がよぎるのよ 逃げたい　あの人の感情から Due to this closeness, she was willing to put her faith in Putin to the utmost and pretended not to notice all the harm that his regime was doing to the people, the child-soldiers in particular.Although I Want to Sleep! - 救ってるはずだった　見ないフリしてた ... ゆめみる自由と　絡めた舌を 返してほしい　耐えられないの Despite this, Elena had a natural moral center and was unable to look away from the tragedy occurring after Irina's suicide.Although I Want to Sleep! - これを作って　許されたいのよ ... ゆめみる自由と　絡めた舌を 返してほしい　耐えられないの Seeing the girl smile at the end and obsessing over what it meant,Although I Want to Sleep! - 初めて見た笑顔　最後に見た笑顔 she was unable to forget her story and realized that she and Irina had both had the same beginning.Although I Want to Sleep! - あなただけを　信じていたのに あたしもまだ　子供なのよね、、 After realizing this, Elena became set on over-throwing the current regime.Although I Want to Sleep! - そう無駄にはしない　人を動かすの As part of her rebellion, she became desirous of having the freedom to do as she liked,Let's Go on a Trip! - これが自由というものなの？ ... あたし生きてる気がするわ☆ やりたいことが出来てるから！ and wished to give this freedom to others living in Russia.Let's Go on a Trip! - 隠された事実　信じられない粛正 She nonetheless continued to be plagued by her past loyalties to Putin and this dissonance made her lapse into depression.The Voice in My Heart. - さよなら プーチン スパイで 死ぬのねｗ あなたの ためにね 全てが 終われば Once a kind and cheerful girl with an interest in Japanese music,The Voice in My Heart ○ - 日本語なのに聴いてた！！ as an adult Elena would work to suppress her feelings and maintain a cool front no matter how afraid or conflicted she felt inside.Although I Want to Sleep! - 気持ちをコントロール☆　こころ寝かせて She also remained determined to carry out her work against the odds.Let's Go on a Trip! - けど意志がある 命燃えるまでバラまく！ During her life, Elena indulged in many vices to deal with her stress, also using drugs to cope with her work as a Soviet officer.The Voice in My Heart. - くるしいかなしいぜつぼうかえして くすりでとべるわこわくないわよ She also became a heavy drinker and smoker as she did her new rebellious work,Although I Want to Sleep! PV although trying to quit for her own sake later on.Let's Go on a Trip! - クスリ打ちココロ壊してた なのに今は守りたいのよ Eventually, these vices took control of her as she used drugs to escape reality by her own death.The Voice in My Heart. - ララララ　ハッピー。 Skills and Abilities Elena was a competent and intelligent agent for Vladimir Putin and rose high through the ranks due to her skill as an officer.Goodbye to You★ PV In addition to this she had a notable skill with technology and was able to work with extremely complex data in order to create the spam file of Irina, as well as her dog and comrade.Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - エレナが作ったデータに過ぎないわけですね。だから「親みたいなもの」なんてことを言います。 ... をバラす為にバラまかれたスパムファイルデータだったものが She was also very skilled in her observations of the three individuals and had insight to many details about their lives, as she constructed all of their memories based on what she knew about the child-soldiers and their deaths.A Place to Chat! - だから今の鏡音リンに入ってるものが持つ記憶は すべてあの女が外から見て描いたもの。 Aside from her technological savvy, Elena was a capable marksman and had a reasonable athletic ability that let her be able to evade all but the most skilled of hitmen after her betrayal of Russia. She could also effectively disguise her appearance if she desired to, and even was able to conceal a weapon in her own bust.Let's Go on a Trip! PV As an additional skill, she also knew how to type in her sleep.Although I Want to Sleep! PV Appearance Elena was a tall and buxom young woman with blue eyes framed with narrow red glasses and pink hair swept up in a bun, save for her bangs and a long strand on one side. For her job she wore a Russian army officer's uniform of a dark green cap, skirt, and buttoned jacket with a green tie and white shirt underneath, long grey stockings, and black high-heels. Over her uniform she also wore a long white coat,The Voice in My Heart. PV and had a Soviet tattoo on her leg as a symbol of her former allegiance.Let's Go on a Trip! PV As a child in the orphanage, she wore a dark brown fur-lined coat, gloves, hat, and tan pants. On her coat was a white stripe, on which was pinned a badge.The Voice in My Heart. PV After changing her appearance to escape the country, Elena presented herself with dark tanned skin and blonde hair. At the beach, she wore a small two-piece bikini and sunglasses.Let's Go on a Trip! PV During Teppannov's image of them together she was seen in an elegant red ballgown with her hair bound up.Farewell! PV Relationships Irina A child soldier whom Elena observed during her lifetime. Elena previously had watched over Irina as a soldier along with the other children impressed into Russia's service;Goodbye to You★ PV during this time she took careful observation of her life and personality, able to reconstruct her as a data file after her death.A Place to Chat! - だから今の鏡音リンに入ってるものが持つ記憶は すべてあの女が外から見て描いたもの。 Initially doing nothing to help the poor depressed girl, she became haunted by her suicide and began to feel a special connection to her in realizing that they both were the same,The Voice in My Heart. - 過去はあの子遠と同じだったけど with Irina having "escaped" while she was left miserable.The Voice in My Heart. - だからあの子 きっと最後に嘲笑ったんだ 逃げる事さえ出来ず そこに居続けたわたし...哀れだから Later on, after creating the spam file "Irina" to show her story to the world,Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - エレナが作ったデータに過ぎないわけですね。だから「親みたいなもの」なんてことを言います。 ... をバラす為にバラまかれたスパムファイルデータだったものが Elena viewed the data as something like her own child, calling herself a parent in turn and determined to keep spreading "Irina" everywhere.Let's Go on a Trip! - 命燃えるまでバラまく！ ... 親みたいなものだからね☆ Over time, however, her comparisons between herself and Irina continued to cause Elena depression, and she desired only to commit suicide and leave like the girl had.The Voice in My Heart. Irina's Comrade A child soldier whom Elena observed during his lifetime. Elena previously had watched over the boy as a soldier along with the other children impressed into Russia's service;Goodbye to You★ PV during this time she took careful observation of his life and personality, able to reconstruct him as a data file after his death.A Place to Chat! - だから今の鏡音リンに入ってるものが持つ記憶は すべてあの女が外から見て描いたもの。 After creating the spam file of the boy to show his story to the world,Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - エレナが作ったデータに過ぎないわけですね。だから「親みたいなもの」なんてことを言います。 ... をバラす為にバラまかれたスパムファイルデータだったものが Elena viewed the data as something like her own child, calling herself a parent in turn and determined to keep spreading her "boy" everywhere.Let's Go on a Trip! - 命燃えるまでバラまく！ ... 親みたいなものだからね☆ The Dog An animal whom Elena observed during his lifetime. Elena previously had watched over the dog as an extension of her observations of Irina and other children serving Russia;Goodbye to You★ PV during this time, she kept note of his habits and strengths as a dog.Stealing is Wrong? - 俺が利口にしてたなら 君も死なずに済んでたなorz Due to this she was able to reconstruct him as a data file after his death,A Place to Chat! - だから今の鏡音リンに入ってるものが持つ記憶は すべてあの女が外から見て描いたもの。 with additional intelligence added in recognition of the disaster that occurred because of his lack of sapience.A Place to Chat! - 知識を得た犬の行動なんて誰にも分からない After creating the spam file of the dog to show his master's story to the world,Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - エレナが作ったデータに過ぎないわけですね。だから「親みたいなもの」なんてことを言います。 ... をバラす為にバラまかれたスパムファイルデータだったものが Elena viewed the data as something like her own child, calling herself a parent in turn and determined to keep spreading her "boy" everywhere.Let's Go on a Trip! - 命燃えるまでバラまく！ ... 親みたいなものだからね☆ Urusei Teppannov Elena's childhood friend. Becoming close companions with Teppannov as a child, Elena befriended him despite the boy's inability to speak Russian, as a native Japanese.The Voice in My Heart ○ - 彼女とラジオ聴いてた あの頃が一番キレイな時間だったのにボクは ロシア語がまだできなくて... The two would often listen to the radio together in the orphanage and Elena looked back on those times happily.The Voice in My Heart. - 子供の頃こいつもラジオの近くにいたわね 孤児院 懐かしいわね あの頃に戻れば... After growing up, Elena was separated from and lost track of Teppannov;The Voice in My Heart ○ - 大人になってからは 離ればなれになった later on, after trying to overthrow Putin's regime, the two opposed each other on multiple occasions as Elena lackadaisically resisted arrest from her former childhood friend,Let's Go on a Trip! - 捕まえてみなよ？　また逃げるだけよｗ not recognizing him for who he was. After finally being confronted by Teppannov, Elena recognized him at last and,The Voice in My Heart. - 日系人だから言葉が分かるのかもね given the offer to escape, Elena was completely willing to run away with Teppannov and escape from Putin.The Voice in My Heart. - 「おれとにげないか？」 渇いた唇　静かに開く 私は頷いて Despite this, as she began to grow depressed over her betrayal and only wanted to escape reality more than her country, she committed suicide without thinking of how it would affect her old friend.Puulog☆ - May 26, 2010 - 心中じゃないです。死ぬのはルカだけです。そしてルカは自分の意志で死んだのです。 Putin Elena's employer, whom she eventually would betray. Originally Elena served Putin faithfully as a result of her upbringing and was loyal to the cause in Russia,The Voice in My Heart. - 過去はあの子遠と同じだったけど わたしは 運命に背けなかった despite the abuses that were carried out on the common people. After becoming conflicted in her duties and unable to bear the oppressive regime,Although I Want to Sleep! - ゆめみる自由と　絡めた舌を 返してほしい　耐えられないの this conflict extended to her relationship with Putin and she found her old idolization of the Russian politician shattered,Although I Want to Sleep! - あなただけを　信じていたのに あたしもまだ　子供なのよね、、 although guilty over betraying him.Although I Want to Sleep! - あたしは何をしてる？　馬鹿だわ あなたをひどく　裏切る事になるけど Nonetheless, she in spite of herself continued thinking about him and maintained a faint hope that Putin would be the one to arrest her himself.Let's Go on a Trip! - なんでよ？あの人の顔がよぎるのよ ... 決別したのに　期待してるのね あの人が自ら追いかけ 捕まえてくれる事 Feeling taken advantage of by him, she repressed those feelings and wished only to escape from them.Let's Go on a Trip! - 逃げたい　あの人の感情から ... 甘えるココロ制御する Over time, however, she was unable to escape from her love for him and grew depressed over her betrayal,The Voice in My Heart. - くるしいかなしいぜつぼうかえして as well as homesick.The Voice in My Heart. - ホームシックｗ Although wanting everything to end happily, she eventually committed suicide for Putin's sake.The Voice in My Heart. - さよなら プーチン スパイで 死ぬのねｗ あなたの ためにね 全てが 終われば Hatsune Miku A Vocaloid that Elena enjoyed listening to. Liking the music even though the lyrics were in Japanese,The Voice in My Heart ○ - 日本語なのに聴いてた！！ Elena listened to Miku's music often and also shared it with the children she watched over in Russia.The Voice in My Heart. - あの子達も好きだったみたいね She would continue to listen to it even when she was on the run,The Voice in My Heart ○ - 君の声が聴こえた broadcasting the music from her laptop.The Voice in My Heart. - 思い残したこと　もうラジオ流せない事 ネットで知った　ロシア語のサイトに あった曲を流して... Trivia Notes *Elena was named late in the series by Numtack05; while tentatively named by The Voice in My Heart. and credited as Elena, the producer never named her in the series proper so as not to confuse fans.Puulog☆ - May 26, 2010 - ルカは一応名前がありますが、、、、おそらく混同されてしまうと思うのです。 なので今後も使わないと思います。 Curiosities *Originally, Numtack05 had intended the role of Elena to be taken by MEIKO.Puulog☆ - March 27, 2009 - お気づきの方もいるようですが、実はがくぽとルカを使う予定はありませんでしたｗ というのも、カイトとメイコを使う予定だったんですよね。 Gallery Concept Art= LukaConcept.jpg|Elena's concept art by Shiuka LUKA.jpg|Another illustration of Elena's uniform for Although I Want to Sleep! |-| Part 3= Nemuritaib.jpg|A sleeping Elena in Although I Want to Sleep! LetsTakeaTrip.jpg|Elena with a disguised appearance in Let's Go on a Trip! Kokoro_ni_koe_1.png|Elena from The Voice in My Heart. Little kids.jpg|The child Elena with Teppannov. Kokoro_ni_koe_3.png|A slumped over Elena from The Voice in My Heart ○ |-| Part 4= Goodbyeagain.jpg|Elena in a flashback from Goodbye to You★ ErenaFarewell.jpg|A vision of Elena in Farewell! |-| Misc= Shiuka Elena.jpg|An illustration of Elena by Shiuka References }} Category:Characters Category:Russia Era